Spin the Bottle
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: I hate it why is it suppose to be Natsume... I really hate it" she said to herself. Did they confessed to each other because of that kiss? read it to know it... NxM... One Shot.


Author's Note: Hello

15/06/2008 21:46:00

**Author's Note:** Hello!! I hope you will like this story… A magazine help me to do this… so please enjoy….

**Summary:** "I hate it why is it suppose to be Natsume… I really hate it" she said to herself. NxM One Shot.

**Title: Spin the Bottle**

"Mikan let's play 'Spin the Bottle'" Anna said. "Why? And what is 'Spin the Bottle'" Mikan said. "And I don't even know how to play this game of yours" she added. She was practicing her role in the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. She was Juliet and Natsume was Romeo.

When she walk to them , they said to her… "Mikan you can practice later, it's your break today" They were in their classroom and some of the student were practicing their line too like Mikan because some of them are participating in the play too.

"Ok, so what is this 'Spin the Bottle' anyway?" Mikan asked. "Ok I will explain to you" Nonoko said. The players were Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, and of course 'Juliet', Mikan.

"You will spin the bottle and when the bottle for example stop on you, you are going to kiss the guy in front of you… in the lips" Nonoko said. "But if two boys were in front of you, we will pick who will you kiss between the two guy in front of you" Anna continue. "And if no guys is in front of you, then you are gonna kiss no one" Sumire added. "Oh! We forgot about that" Both Nonoko and Anna said.

"No thanks guys, I will just practice my script" she said nervously. "You are such a scared-cat Mikan" Sumire said. "Play with us" they all said (except Hotaru). "Please Mikan" "Are you scared that you will kiss someone like your enemy?" Anna said. "Of course she is scared because she's a chicken" Hotaru said (Finally! she spoke up haha). "Hotaru!! You big meanie" Mikan shouted. "See, she even act like a baby" Hotaru said. "Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted again. "Hey guys don't fight" Anna said.

"Ok! Who will spin the bottle?" Nonoko asked. "Me" Anna volunteered. "Ok! Guys after Anna spin the bottle let us close our eyes ok?" Nonoko said. "Ok!" They all agreed.

Anna spin the bottle and they all close their eyes. When the bottle stop spinning they all open their eyes. When they all open their eyes they all laugh. "NOOOOOOOoooooo!!" Mikan shouted loudly. "No! I will not kiss the guy in front of me" Mikan said. "You didn't even look who are you gonna kiss" "Let's take a look who are you gonna kiss" Hotaru said. They all look in font of Mikan and all of their mouths fell wide open (except Hotaru). Especially Sumire, she was very jealous because Mikan is going to kiss between Natsume and Ruka. Mikan didn't see yet who will she kiss but suddenly she open her eyes and her mouth fell wide open too. She can't believe he will kiss one of them.

"Ok Mikan we will choose Natsume" Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru said. "No!! I can't kiss him" Mikan said. "Yeah! She can't kiss my prince charming" "She will steal Natsume's first kiss" "And Natsume will never kiss her" Sumire said. _And she is not the type of Natsume. _She said to herself.

"Mikan come on, you agreed to play this game and you are not going to kiss him" Nonoko said. "Ok Fine!... if you think I'm such a scared-cat, I'm not… but if you will just insult me then don't be" Mikan said very angry. Her bangs covered her eyes.

She went to Natsume and explained the game. "And you want to kiss me?" Natsume said. "Of course not, I'm just following the rule" she said still angry and she is still covering her bangs. "I will still kiss you" Natsume said. Her heart want to explode because of her nervousness and anger. _I hate it why is it suppose to be Natsume… I really hate it. _She said to herself.

"Okay I will kiss you but I want to be on the place I want" Natsume said. "Where do you want!" she said. "Just come with me" he said taking her hand. And they ran to the place Natsume want.

"Why are we here?" Mikan said. They're in the backstage. "Because if we are here, then someone sees us…" he was stopped by Mikan. "Hey!! No one should see us" Mikan shouted. "They will think that we are just practicing for our play" he said. "But if someone see us…you will be dead" Mikan said.

They forgot that there was a play to be held today.

Natsume hold her and Mikan just stand up. She was very nervous and her heart want to say to Natsume what she really feels about him. Then she speak… "Natsume…" she was stopped because Natsume kissed her.

Then someone raise the curtain and the audience saw them kissing and they shouted… "Yeah!! WWOOOOOOooooo!!" they all said. They thought that they are in the play too.

"Natsume I want to say that… I… love you!" she shouted. "I love you too Mikan" he said. The crowd cheered for them. And they kiss again…

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Arigatou Goseimas minna-san for reading this… please leave a review minna-san… Hope you enjoy…


End file.
